Warriors: The Sun Fields
by Echomist213
Summary: The four clans are going on as normal, but time has passed and new generations have been born. Cat's from each clan are having problems and they try to figure it out while the clans keep on going. Evil thoughts are being born into cats' minds, while lies are blossoming. IN PROGRESS Each chapter revolves around the four clans
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Eaglepaw sat in the clearing of Thunderclan, her home clan. She licked her paw and wiped it over her ear, a soft breeze ruffling her brown tabby fur. It's been a good green-leaf. New kits were born, new apprentices and warriors were made, and everything seemed to be going perfectly.

"Eaglepaw!" Hollypaw called, bounding over to her with Spottedpaw, Eaglepaws sister, by her side. Hollypaw stopped by her side and her eyes glowed with excitement.

"Were going to the gathering tonight! You, me, Spottedpaw, and Nightpaw! All of the apprentices!" Hollypaw's tail was sticking up straight and her fur was fluffed out in excitement.

"Well I sure hope you don't go like that, you look like a giant fur ball!" Eaglepaw giggled and sat up, stretching in an arch.

"I'm so excited! We finally get to see cats from the other Clans!" Spottedpaw chipped in, eyes glimmering.

"Yeah, I wonder if Riverclan cat's smell like fish! I wouldn't be surprised." Eaglepaw spun in a few circled before spotting a dark spot in the clearing coming towards them.

"Hey Nightpaw!" Spottedpaw greeted the black furred apprentice as he came running up to them.

"Hey! Were leaving for the gathering soon! We need to fix our fur, especially you, Hollypaw…" Nightpaw licked his shoulder a few times

"Hmph!" Hollypaw licked her chest in embarrassment before going on to the rest of her pelt.

Eaglepaw had already washed her pelt before the three cats approached her, so she sat there wondering what the gathering would be like.

 _How many cats will there be? What do the other leaders and medicine cats look like?_

Eaglepaw looked up to see their own medicine cat at the front of her den, setting herbs out to dry in the sun. Blossomblaze is their medicine cat, her grey pelt gleaming in the sunlight light Silverpelt at highmoon.

"Why don't _we_ get to go to the gathering!" Eaglepaw looked around to see Featherkit and Skykit complaining to their mother, Moonwing.

"Because your not apprentices yet. Once your apprentices you'll be able to go." Moonwing replied calmly, sweeping her white tail across the ground.

"But it's not fair! Why do _all_ the apprentices get to go, but not us!" Featherkit whined

Eaglepaw padded over to the three cats and looked down at the kits.

"I promise I'll tell you every detail about the gathering when I get back." Skykits eyes sparkled with excitement and Featherkit fluffed up and grinned.

"Thank you Eaglepaw! You're the best!" Featherkit looked at Skykit and pounced on him, the two bundles of fur wrestling together.

Moonwing looked over at Eaglepaw

"Thanks. I swear they should already be out of the nursery, with all that energy they could feed the clan on their own." Moonwing purred before looking back at the two.

"Eaglepaw! Let's go!" Nightpaw called, his green eyes glittering with excitement.

"Coming!" Eaglepaw ran over to Nightpaw and smiled as more cats gathered around to go to the gathering. Eaglepaw looked around and found Spottedpaw and Hollypaw, the two of them already running up to them.

"I'm so excited! I heard Riverclans' medicine cat is crippled. Maybe she's like Cinderpelt!" Spottedpaw meowed, her orange tail flicking

"Cinderpelt? The cat from the nursery tale?" Hollypaw questioned

"Yup! She died helping a cat give birth while badgers were attacking the camp! After she died, she was reborn into a cat named Cinderheart, and she became mates with Lionblaze, one of the three from the prophecy!" Spottedpaw grinned and her tail was straight

"Jeez, you know a lot about Cinderpelt, don't you…" Hollypaw replied, a look of awe on her face.

"Not only Cinderpelt, but most of the cats from that time… cats including in the prophecy anyways…" Spottedpaw looked at her paws

Eaglepaw giggled and started to say something, but a call stopped her

"Hey! It's time to go!" Maplestar, Thunderclan's leader, called to them.

"Let's go!" Eaglepaw stood up and raced towards the group of cats that were going to the gathering.

Eaglepaw leaped off of the tree that connected the island and the mainland. Her claws her still out, she dug them into the earth to steady herself. She felt Nightpaw land beside her, his fur brushing hers.

"I can smell the rest of the Clan's already!" Eaglepaw liberated, looking beside her to see that Nightpaw moved away from her side.

"Right? I think Riverclan just arrived, their scent smells strong." Nightpaw replied, smelling the air.

A flash of white fur made Eaglepaw jump, and then she calmed down as she realized that it was Iceclaw.

"Your right Nightpaw. Your nose is strong, that'll come in use." Iceclaw swept his white tail across the ground and kept on walking until he reached Maplestar, rubbing his muzzle against hers. Maplestar reacted by licking his shoulder.

 _I'm so happy that I'm their daughter… their noble warriors and their relationship is so strong._

Spottedpaw landed beside Eaglepaw and Hollypaw landed in front of them, her black tail fluffed up with excitement.

Maplestar sniffed the air, and then flicked her tail, which signaled that they could go to the clearing.

Eaglepaw stared at the sight in front of her, amazed. There were more cats than she could've ever imagined, and to think that they are from different clans!

More cats filed out into the clearing from behind her, and she felt like a leader.

A familiar scent filled her nostrils and she looked to her left to see her mentor, Cherryclaw.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Cherryclaw looked at her and smiled gently.

"Yeah…" Eaglepaw blinked a few times before stepping forward, feeling her paws touch the dirt that have engraved paw prints in them, and Eaglepaw felt as if she went back in time.

"Hey! Lets get going! I want to get a good spot!" Spottedpaw raced past her and into the clearing, Hollypaw came soon after. Eaglepaw smiled and raced after them, almost bumping into Nightpaw as he came in right behind her. Eaglepaw saw many kinds of pelts and cats go by her, many scents filled her nose and were confused at first, but soon she picked out each scent.

Eaglepaw skidded to a stop when Spottedpaw and Hollypaw did, and soon did Nightpaw. They found a good spot in front of the great tree, though they had to squeeze in-between a few cats. Eaglepaw noticed that Maplestar wasn't on her branch, and Eaglepaw looked around and saw her mother with a brown tom with green eyes. She was amazed on how much she looked like the tom, but she thought that maybe it was just a coincidence.

Maplestar then padded away from the tom and leaped onto her branch, her tail off the side.

"The gathering has begun!" Maplestar called, letting Vaporstar of Shadowclan speak first.

Vaporstar nodded her gratitude and looked at the cats below her.

"Shadowclan is well, we have two new apprentices, Jaypaw and Tigerpaw." Vaporstar shifted her gaze upon the two apprentices, who hung their heads in embarrassment as cats called their names.

"Duststar." Vaporstar looked at the light brown tom, which blinked.

"Thank you, Vaporstar." Duststar swept his tail across the branch before speaking again.

"We have a new medicine cat apprentice, Quietpaw." He looked down at the new medicine cat, which wasn't the prettiest cat to Eaglepaw. Her back left leg was twisted back words, and from where Eaglepaw was, her toes looked to be sticking out oddly. Quietpaw looked at her paws and didn't react to her leader.

"Maplestar." Duststar lowered his head to her, and she smiled gently.

"Thank you Duststar." Maplestar looked at the cats below her and then found the four apprentices.

"We have gained four new apprentices. Eaglepaw, Spottedpaw, Nightpaw, and Hollypaw." Cats from the clans called their names, and Eaglepaw held her head high. She spotted the brown tom from earlier staring at her and Spottedpaw.

 _What a freak!_

"We have two more kits as well, Featherkit and Skykit," Maplestar looked over at Birdstar and bowed her head.

Birdstar seemed to be upset, for her tail tip was twitching quickly.

"We have two new apprentices. Rosepaw and Petalpaw." Birdstar looked over at the two apprentices, who looked identical. Eaglepaw couldn't even tell which was which. The two held their heads high, everything about them identical.

"The gathering is over!" Birdstar growled, leaping off her branch and stalking away, her clan following her. Rosepaw and Petalpaw padded after their leader, matching step by step.

Maplestar leaped off of her branch and headed for the brown tom, and Eaglepaw was curious.

 _Why is Maplestar around him so much?_

Eaglepaw watch as her mother approached the Shadowclan tom, and then spoke with him. He spoke with her, and they had a short conversation before Maplestar started to pad away, and so did the tom. Their tails intertwined, and soon left each other. Eaglepaw narrowed her eyes and slid her claws out.

 _Why is that creep with my mother!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Petalpaw padded through the moorland with Rosepaw at her side. They were in step, like always. It's not like they try to do it, it just happens. A gentle breeze swayed her fur and pushed her whiskers back.

"Rosepaw!" Rabbitpaw bounded up to Petalpaws side, and she glared at Rabbitpaw.

"Wrong cat." Petalpaw muttered before flicking her tail in frustration.

"Oh… sorry _Rosepaw 2_." Rabbitpaw padded around her and got to Rosepaw's side, then the two walked on ahead of Petalpaw. She growled and padded on until she got to camp, going towards the apprentices den. She plopped down in her nest and sighed.

"Are they getting to you again?" Flamepaw asked, sitting up in his nest. His blazing green eyes were full of concern as she sighed softly.

"Like always." Petalpaw looked outside to see her sister, Rosepaw, coming towards the apprentice's den with Rabbitpaw and Mudpaw by her side. She heard Flamepaw shift in his nest and the three cats entered.

"Quietpaw looks so weird! Her toes are sticking out so oddly, and her leg is _so_ odd!" Mudpaw meowed, his tail flicking.

"Right?!" Rosepaw looked down at Petelpaw and huffed, then flicked her tail on her nose, which made Petalpaw sneeze. Petalpaw glared at her sister and laid her head down on her paws, facing away from Rosepaw, who kept on gossiping with Mudpaw and Rabbitpaw.

Flamepaw stared at Rosepaw for a moment before laying his head down on his paws, looking at Petalpaw. His eyes were full of sympathy, and then they closed, his tail going over his nose. Petalpaw sighed softly before closing her eyes.

 _I wish I could be noticed for who I am._ Petalpaw thought before darkness took her mind over, letting her go into a deep sleep.

Petalpaw woke up to a paw poking her side.

"What…" Petalpaw groaned, rolling over.

"Wake up, you're on the dawn hunting patrol." She recognized that voice.

Petalpaw slowly sat up and looked at her mentor, Greydust.

"Alright! Who else is going?" Petalpaw asked while giving herself a quick groom.

"Runningpaw, Whiteflower, Riversong, and Ferntail." Greydust flicked his fluffy grey tail as he turned around to leave the den, and Petalpaw followed slowly, the cold morning breeze making her shiver. She spotted Wrenfeather, their deputy, talking to Birdstar near her den. Birdstar looked stressed, though she usually did since she lost a life a few sunrises ago. A few cats were stirring in the clearing, some gathering in groups.

 _Probably to discuss the first hunting patrol of the day._

"Petalpaw! Stop dawdling, the borders aren't going to get marked while your standing there." Greydust called to her, Whiteflower and Runningpaw already by his side.

"Alright!" Petalpaw replied, running up to her mentor.

"Were going to go by the Riverclan border, and we might be able to hunt." Greydust said, his bushy grey tail sweeping the ground.

"Sorry! I got caught up in a conversation with Hazelstep!" Riversong quickly ran across the clearing to the rest of the patrol, her eyes full of worry that the senior warriors might be mad at her.

"You're fine, but be quicker next time, please?" Greydust sighed before he started to pad out of camp. Riversong had recently been made a warrior, so she was skittish around the senior warriors, worried she might make a bad impression.

 _But really she makes it worse… I feel bad for her, it must be nerve-racking._

A strong breeze hit her, the breeze stronger and colder than she expected. The wind pushed her whiskers back, and she flattened her ears.

Petalpaw raised her head and kept on padding through the moorland with the patrol, careful not to step in any rabbit holes. She looked behind her and saw the forest where Thunderclan lives quite a few fox-lengths behind her.

 _How can cats live in a place like that? Not much wind, undergrowth everywhere, and sunshine in patches. I love the feel of the wind in my fur, and the sunshine constantly on my face._

Petalpaw dug her claws into the grass and dirt beneath her paws and flicked her tail, not wanting to live anywhere else but the moorland.

"Were here!" Whiteflower announced, breaking Petalpaws thoughts. Runningpaw looked at Petalpaw and blinked before looking at Whiteflower and Greydust.

"Runningpaw and Petalpaw, you can go check out the border near the island. Whiteflower and I will be on the other side of the horseplace, just howl if something happens." Greydust told them, then turned around and started to pad away, Riversong quickly heading after the warriors.

"I can't believe he's letting us go alone so early in our apprenticeship! I would imagine he would at least let us go alone two or three sunrises later." Runningpaw started to pad away, his green eyes wide with excitement and surprise.

"I know! I'm kind of worried what we will find. Hopefully it's just a regular patrol and no fights or encounters." Petalpaw bounded after him, her tail brushing the tall grass.

"Yeah, but I don't think any cat wants encounters." Runningpaw stated, looking around and flicking his ear, then stopped.

"True." Petalpaw sniffed the air and smelled Riverclan, and she guessed that they had reached the border.

"Smells stale, but the dawn patrol might be coming soon." Petalpaw looked over at Runningpaw and he nodded, looking over at Riverclan territory.

"We might as well mark the borders then." Runningpaw padded over to the border and started to mark it. Petalpaw copied him and soon enough, a fresh Riverclan scent filled her nostrils.

"Stop! Don't move!" Riverclan cats appeared before her, and Petalpaw looked up in alarm. She saw Runningpaw raise his head quickly and he turned to them.

"What are you two doing on the border?" A golden she-cat stepped forward, eyeing the two apprentices with a piercing amber gaze.

"Does Windclan's warriors send all of it's apprentices to do their work now?" A light brown tom with white flecks black tipped tail snickered, his eyes glowing. Petalpaw growled and fluffed her fur.

"No! But it does seem that Riverclan cats are-" Petalpaw started, but a grey tail flicked over her mouth, causing her to stop talking.

"Our mentors thought that it would be a good experience." Runningpaw responded, his eyes calm. A blue-grey tom spoke up this time, though speaking from the back of the Riverclan patrol.

"I think it's good that their mentors did that. It is a good experience, and we shouldn't be pestering them about it."

Petalpaw relaxed slightly, and she noticed that the golden she-cat's fur flattened, and the brown tom narrowed his eyes but his tail flicked.

"We will finish marking the borders, then we'll be on our way back to camp." Runningpaw replied, waiting a few moments before padding off marking the border.

Petalpaw looked back at the Riverclan patrol, which seemed calmer. She then spotted a pale fluffy she-cat standing behind the blue-grey tom. Her eyes were full of interest, but also fear.

 _How odd. They outnumber us, and yet she is scared._

Petalpaw shrugged before turning and marking the border.

 _She looks small, so she is probably an apprentice like me. And so is that light brown tom._

She finished marking her side of the border and looked over to see that Runningpaw was just finishing marking his side. He padded to her side and blinked calmly.

"Thank you for letting us mark the border _peacefully._ " Runningpaw narrowed his eyes before turning around, padding away from the border. Petalpaw stayed a few more moments, staring at the Riverclan cats, then turned around and bounded after Runningpaw.

"Thank Starclan that went well!" Petalpaw sighed in relief as she was up at Runningpaw's side.

"Yeah, though you might've given them a wound to think about." Runningpaw flicked his tail

"What do you mean? I've only been made an apprentice a few sunrises ago, I haven't even had battle training that will cause any serious wounds." Petalpaw glanced at Runningpaw, a humorous glitter in his eyes.

"I meant with that tongue! You just don't know when to stop yourself." Runningpaw giggled before flicking her ear with his tail.

"Yeah, thanks!" Petalpaw replied in a sarcastic tone, giggling slightly.

The tall moorland grass swished and Petalpaw tensed for a moment before she realized that it was Whiteflower and Greydust.

"How did it go? Run into any trouble?" Whiteflower asked them, her white pelt gleaming in the sunlight.

"We ran into a patrol, but nothing else." Petalpaw replied, holding her head high.

"Really? How did it go? I'm guessing well since your back in once piece." Whiteflower questioned, her white tail sticking straight up in the air.

"Well, a warrior and a apprentice gave us some insults, then Petalpaw decided to teach them a lesson with her tongue, but I stopped her in time." Runningpaw meowed, his voice laced with amusement.

"Oh, good." Riversong shuffled her paws and blinked with relief.

"Well enough babbling! Let's get going back to camp. I want to see if the dawn hunting patrol brought anything good back." Greydust started to pad away towards the direction of camp.

Petalpaw wove through the tunnels leading to the Windclan camp clearing. She padded through it calmly, letting Runningpaw go ahead of her was a good idea, since she probably would have ran into a few walls by now.

 _I need-_

A low rumble interrupted her thoughts, then an ear piercing screech. Petalpaw froze, then bolted forward, slightly surprised to find empty space in front of her, but she was also calmed as she heard Runningpaws paw steps ahead of her.

She entered camp and squinted as the sunlight reached her eyes. She felt Riversong and Greydust explode from the tunnels, anxious to see what had made the noise. Petalpaw looked around to see where the screech had come from, and she saw a horrible sight.

Birdstar was under a large rock, almost five times as large as her. Birdstar's head and one arm stuck out, and barely one other paw. Wrenfeather was racing to Birdstar's side, the pale she-cat puffed out in fear. Petalpaw raced forward to her leader, ending up behind Wrenfeather. Birdstar had blood slowly spilling out of her muzzle, and a little coming from her head.

"No! You can't leave! I'm not ready to become leader yet!" Wrenfeather looked at her leader with sad eyes that were slowly filling with tears.

 _I thought the leaders had nine lives… Maybe this was Birdstar's last life!_

Birdstar groaned and looked up at Wrenfeather, her muzzle stained with blood.

"Your ready, trust me." Birdstar let her head fall to the ground, small breaths escaping her mouth.

"Thank you…" Birdstar sighed, her eyes slowly growing dull, and then they went dull. No more breaths escaped her mouth and Petalpaw stared in shock. A tear trailed down Wrenfeather's face, then slowly hit the ground. She then touched her muzzle to Birdstars, sobbing.

"And to you…" Wrenfeather meowed in between sobs.

Petalpaw sat there in shock, staring at her late leaders body. She felt Runningpaw beside her, his gaze staring into Birdstar.

 _If Wrenfeather isn't ready to be leader, what with happen to Windclan?!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Quietpaw sat in the medicine cat den, sorting through the herbs. Stripetail,, her mentor, flicked a ball of moss towards the entrance of the Medicine den. He flicked his black and white tail angrily

"I can't believe we haven't cleaned our den in a moon. It's unbelievable." Stripetail threw another moss ball out of the den, which was quickly taken by Creekpaw.

 _Stripetail is such a clean freak._

"What herbs do we have?" Stripetail asked as he threw more moss towards the entrance. Quietpaw flicked her ear and sighed

 _I'm mute, don't you remember?_

She pawed through a large pile of yarrow and horsetail, a few piles of cobwebs stood off to the side while the watermint was beside it. Though they were running low on yarrow, borage, catmint, and Chervil.

"Yarrow, borage, catmint, and chervil. Okay, we need to get those…" Stripetail padded out of the den muttering to himself about the herbs.

 _Strange, he read my mind_ again.

A few sunrises ago when Quietpaw was looking through the herbs, Stripetail said exactly what she was thinking.

Quietpaw flicked her tail and stood up, wobbling a little bit before steadying herself. Her back leg was twisted backwards and her toes shot out oddly. Quietpaw licked her chest fur and shoulder fur a few times before hobbling out of the medicine den.

The sun gleamed in the Riverclan camp, causing Quietpaw to squint. Once she adjusted to the sunlight, she looked around camp. Flamefeather, Brightwing, Sunpool, Yellowblaze, and Deerpaw dropped prey on the fresh kill pile. Shellfeather and Fishtail are sharing tongues at the edge of the clearing. Honeypaw, Weaselpaw, and Creekpaw were teaching Witherkit, Leapkit, and Badgerkit how to stalk prey. Quietpaw flicked her ear and spotted Stripetail leaving camp, which she guessed that he was going to gather herbs. Quietpaw sighed and hobbled over to the fresh kill pile slowly, trying to ignore the other cat's that were staring at her. Her pelt burned under their gazes as she grabbed a small vole from the pile. She tried to hurry back to her den, her leg slowing her down. As she entered the den, she hobbled over to her nest and lay down, covering her leg with her tail. She bit into the vole and chewed slowly, remembering the words that queens say to their kits.

 _Don't eat to fast or you'll have a bellyache!_

The scrawny vole wasn't much of a meal, but Quietpaw accepted it. She picked up the carcass and put it outside her den. Stonepaw had told her that he would take any carcasses if she left them by the front of the den. She stared at the clearing and sighed.

 _I'll never be like them…_

The entrance of the camp bushes quivered as the sunhigh border patrol entered camp, angry looks on their faces and tails twitching angrily. Ripplesong, Riverclan's deputy, padded towards them from a group of warriors.

"How were the borders?" She asked, her green eyes filled with slight hope.

Before the previous gathering, rouges have been crossing through the border and stealing prey, even with previous warnings. A small fight started between a patrol and a few rouges when they caught a fish by the lake, though the patrol had no major wounds, it was still a thing that Riverclan needed to worry about.

"They have been stealing more prey and they have been mixing the borders with Windclan." Mistear replied with a growl in his voice.

"You can barely even tell the difference on the border! Some cat could easily cross it." Falconswoop added, his tail twitching with rage.

Ripplesong sighed, her eyes loosing all sign of hope. Her head was bowed for a few moments before she raised it again. She opened her mouth to speak, but another cat came n through the bushes.

Stripetail came in with a few herbs, yarrow and chervil by the look and smell of it. But something was wrong, something that made Quietpaw's fur stand on end.

"You're bleeding!" Ripplesong gasped, running up to Stripetail. Quietpaw gasped and hurriedly padded inside of the medicine cat den, grabbing horsetail, cobwebs, goldenrod, and marigold. She hurried out of the den with the herbs in the mouth, bumping into Falconswoop, who was probably on his way to tell her about Stripetail. Falconswoop staggered backwards, shook his head slightly, and then followed her. She hobbled as fast as she could over to Stripetial, who was trying to shoo the other cats away by saying 'I'm fine, honestly." or "It's just a few scratches."

Quietpaw could tell that he had many scratches, not many of them were to bad, but one on his shoulder was bleeding worse than the others. If it wasn't treated, it could easily get infected.

Quietpaw got to him and set the herbs down before picking up the cobwebs. She pressed them onto a scratch on his shoulder and he backed away, looking at her sternly.

"Save it! We may need it if there are any more fights!" Stripetail told her, but she stared back at him.

 _There's_ no _way I'm letting you go untreated!_

She picked up leaned forward and started to press it against his shoulder, but once again her stepped back, which caused her paws to slip off of his shoulders and fall to the ground. She fell face first into the ground and growled slightly as she heard the cats around her gasp. She sat up and saw that the cobweb would be useless now, covered in dirt and dried blood. She looked up at Stripetail, who looked worried and sorry for his actions, but still stubborn and angry."

"Look, I'm sorry but could you put those herbs back? We may need tho-" Quietpaw's neck fur started to rise as he said that and she hissed in frustration.

 _NO! I'm not letting you go untreated! You know as well as I do that that shoulder wound could easily get infected if it goes untreated! You'll be weak and you won't be able to heal your patients if they get hurt, and I can't do that alone! Now stop being so stubborn and let me heal you for Starclan sake!_

Stripetail stared at her in surprise and his tail tip flicked in annoyance. He growled and lay down, laying his head on his paws.

"Fine, do what you must." he murmured as Quietpaw flicked her ear and then started to lick his shoulder wound clean before putting cobwebs on it, along with the other herbs.

"Who attacked you?" Ripplesong asked, anger in her voice.

"The rouges." Stripetail replied, flinching as she put on the marigold. Many cats yowled in anger, which made the cat's that weren't listening look at them in alarm. More cats gathered around and listened in.

"What!" Ripplesong gasped, her eyes blazing with fury.

"We should attack them!" A cat yowled from the back of the crowd, which caused more cats joined in.

"Those fox-hearted cowards!"

"We need to teach them a lesson!"

"We should lead an attack at night so their surprised!"

"Enough!" A low and bold voice sounded from behind Quietpaw, making her flinch in surprise.

Duststar padded towards her and Stripetail, causing the cats in his path to move away.

"What happened?" He asked, looking at his deputy.

"The rouges attacked Stripetail when he went to gather herbs." Ripplesong replied, making Duststar's fur bristle in fury. He took a deep breath and looked at Stripetail, whom's head was up.

"Where did they attack you?" Duststar asked, trying to keep calm.

"By the Shadowclan border." Stripetail replied dryly, his tail twitching.

Duststar narrowed his eyes

"The rouges haven't been by the Shadowclan border…" Ripplesong mewed when Quietpaw was done treating Stripetail's shoulder wound. He shifted and sniffed at it then sighed as she started to treat his other wounds. The other wounds weren't so bad, just minor scratches.

Quietpaw gasped as darkness took her vision, making her look around in confusion. The darkness around her felt… sticky on her fur. She couldn't look around for long before the darkness started to choke her, almost as if she were drowning. The darkness was cool going down her throat, but soon it was all she could feel. She coughed and thrashed around, but to no avail did she breath in any air.

"Qui…" Some cat was calling out as she felt lightheaded.

"Quietp…" The voice sounded clearer, but soon it turned into many voices.

"Quietpaw!" She woke to Stripetails face in front of hers, his eyes full of worry. Duststar was beside him, along with Ripplesong. Many other cats stood around her, eyes full of worry,

 _What happened…?_

"You started to twitch madly, then you just started to cough and you sprawled out on the ground trying to cough something up, it was almost as if you were drowning." Stripetail told her.

 _I_ was _drowning! I had a vision…_

Stripetail flicked his ear and tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"You…" Stripetail started before shaking his head. Quietpaw sat up and shook her pelt, trying to get as much dust out of it as she could. She looked back at Stripetail and sighed before blinking, as if saying 'I'm fine now.'

"Darkness will consume you all out of the most innocent paws…" A gentle voice whispered into her ear. Quietpaw whipped her head around and only saw her clanmates, but none of her clanmates matches the voice.

 _Darkness will consume us all out of the most innocent paws._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey classmates! Sorry for not posting another chapter for the whole summer, I didn't have my computer ;-;. Anyways, let me say this before you read this chapter! I have nothing against the Toadleap in the original series, i just thought that Toadleap was a good name for Tigerpaw's mentor. I will be trying to post every Sunday, so please be patient and I'm sorry in advance if i don't post next Sunday or any Sunday after that! Have a good time reading! -Echomist**_

Chapter 4

Tigerpaw ran through the forest, dodging branches and bushes. He heard the paw steps gaining behind him. He dug his caws into the dirt as he ran, getting a better grip as he took a sharp turn to try and loose the cat that was chasing him. As he turned sharply, his paw hit a wet leaf and he slipped, his body turned to its side and he slid onto the ground. He groaned and tried to get up, but a massive paw held him down.

"Terrible. You were way too loud and clumsy." Toadleap growled, putting more pressure on his shoulder. Tigerpaw flexed his claws,

"I tried but the stupid leaf tripped me!" He flicked his tail angrily

"That doesn't matter." The weight of Tigerpaw's shoulder vanished and he quickly got up, but as he did that, Toadleap swatted at his muzzle, making pain pierce through it. Though his mentor's claws were sheathed, it still made Tigerpaw stumble. He quickly recovered and stood in a fighting stance. Toadleap stood there with an amused look in his eyes.

"You can't even take a swipe of sheathed claws, what a weakling." Tigerpaw glared at his mentor and growled

"I'm not we-" before he could finish, another paw came at him. Tigerpaw took the hit and stumbled again, but looked up at his mentor, who was glaring angrily at him.

"Don't you dare defy me!" he growled angrily before flicking his tail at his ear forcefully, which made Tigerpaw wince.

"Go back to camp and eat." Toadleap grumbled before padding off in the forest to hunt. Tigerpaw hissed in frustration and padded towards camp, ignoring the ringing in one ear.

As Tigerpaw entered Shadowclan camp, he smelled the scents of fresh mouse. He looked around and saw his sister, Jaypaw, and the two other apprentices, Russetpaw and Snowpaw, sharing a rather plump mouse. His sister saw him and her eyes glowed,

"Hey, Tigerpaw!" She meowed, flicking her tail to come eat with them. He smiled gently and sighed

"I'll be there in a second!" He replied before bounding over to the fresh kill pile. He picked through the pile, looking for the smallest piece of prey he could find. He remembered the last time he got a healthy mouse or vole.

 _Jaypaw helped me heal my wounds… that mousebrained fox-heart Toadleap! She could have gotten in trouble for stealing herbs!_

He picked up a scrawny mouse and padded over to the group of apprentices. His eyes met with his sisters as he sat down, and she frowned, looking at the sorry excuse for a mouse.

"You not hungry or what?" Russetpaw asked, a confused look on his dark brown face.

"No, not very." Tigerpaw replied with a smile, though his stomach called for more than a mouse. He bit into the mouse and swallowed the stringy meat.

 _It's old… probably too old._

"Did you hear that Needlekit tried to run away today? Amberbreeze told me that he tried to run away because he got a vole instead of a mouse! He is so ungrateful!" Snowpaw commented, shaking her head in shame. Jaypaw nodded and Russetpaw chuckled slightly.

"Well, I guess he takes after his father! Thorntail is so picky and 'never gets what he wants.'" Russetpaw replied and rolled his eyes, glancing at Thorntail, who was over by the fresh-kill pile, picking through it and finally grabbing a mouse. Tigerpaw took another bite of the small mouse, which was his last bite.

 _This scrawny mouse lasted three small bites…_

His stomach rumbled, but he ignored it and looked at his sister, who was looking at the camp entrance. She flicked her tail at him and he looked over, seeing Toadleap carrying two voles. Toadleap glared at Tigerpaw before heading over to the fresh-kill pile.

"Is he angry _again_!?" Snowpaw asked him, making Tigerpaw look at her.

"He's always angry." He replied, stretching in an arch. He padded over to Toadleap with a confident look on his face.

"I took the smallest mouse to eat." Tigerpaw was well aware of the other apprentices staring at them.

"Good. Do the same tomorrow or else we will do harder battle training." Toadleap told him casually, not a look of suspicion on his face, but his paws said otherwise. His claws were out and he flexed and unflexed them over and over again. Tigerpaw swallowed nervously and nodded, then started to pad back over to the group of apprentices.

"How was Mr. Salty?" Snowpaw asked, a slight look of amusement in her blue and green eyes.

"He just told me that training went well and that we should work on harder battle moves." Tigerpaw replied, Snowpaw and Russetpaw both nodding, but Jaypaw's eyes were full of worry and fear. Tigerpaw sighed and flicked his tail towards the apprentice's den.

"Well, I'm going to sleep." Tigerpaw announced. Jaypaw quickly got on her paws

"Yeah, me too!" Russetpaw and Snowpaw nodded

"I'm gonna go night hunting!" Russetpaw replied, standing up and stretching.

"Oh, night hunting! I want to go! I'll go ask Cloudspot if I can go!" Snowpaw ran off, leaving Russetpaw in her dust, leaving Tigerpaw and Jaypaw padding towards the apprentice's den.

"You couldn't have made it less obvious that you were worried?" Tigerpaw whispered to his sister, whose face was now full of worry.

"I'm sorry! I just don't want you to get hurt again!" Jaypaw replied, ducking under the apprentice's den entrance.

"I know that but do you know what he will do to you if he finds out that you helped me? He will hurt you without hesitation! He wi-" Tigerpaw was cut off by his sister, her eyes glowing with confidence and fierceness that he has never seen before.

"Do you think I care?!" The amount of fierce love in her voice made his spine tingle

"I will protect you without question, even give my _life!_ I don't care if Toadleap threatens me or hurts me but I swear to Starclan that if he hurts or threatens you, then I'll tear that badger hearted piece of fox dung to pieces without hesitation!" Jaypaw growled, the fire and determination in her eyes making Tigerpaw's heart tingle with appreciation and slight worry.

"…Thank you, Jaypaw." Tigerpaw replied, rubbing his cheek against hers. As he did so, he felt her sigh with relief.

 _I won't let him touch you. I will never_ _ **ever**_ _let him do that._

Tigerpaw woke up to his belly rumbling. But it wasn't a normal rumble; it was a very _very_ painful rumble that added to his hunger. He dug his claws into his mossy bedding as he tried to keep in a yowl of pain. He saw that dawn was breaking outside, the dawn patrol getting together and about to leave. He curled into a tight ball and groaned in pain as his stomach yowled in pain. He looked back outside the den entrance to see Toadleap heading towards the apprentices den.

 _Probably dawn patrol…!_

As Toadleap entered the den, he nudged Tigerpaw, which made his stomach pains worse.

"Get up, or else." Toadleap threatened, his tail flicking in annoyance. Tigerpaw groaned and tried to stand up, but his legs shook tremendously, and then buckled beneath him. Toadleap hissed quietly and swatted Tigerpaws ear hard.

Tigerpaw howled loudly, which made Toadleap jump back in surprise. Snowpaw's head sot up in alarm and Russetpaw's eyes opened and he raised his head, staring with huge eyes. Jaypaw opened her eyes, and then shot up. She shook her head and ran over to him, worry on her face.

"What's going on?!" Jaypaw asked

"Nothing, he's just mad that I woke him. Tigerpaw, lets get going." Toadleap replied, glaring at Jaypaw. She growled gently and looked at Tigerpaw. He curled up in an even tighter ball, his eyes starting to water.

 _The ringing in my ears… the ringing… make it go away… make it… ma-_

"Make it go away!" Tigerpaw yowled, putting his paws over his ears. He could barely hear Jaypaw howling in the background…

"Make what go away!? Tigerpaw!" He felt her paws on his shoulder "Get Mintshadow! We need help!" The pain in his stomach and the ringing in his ears went on and on, not stopping… he heard Russetpaw and Toadleap arguing in the background, Jaypaw ordering Snowpaw to go get Mintshadow, and more and more of the clan gathering around to see what the commotion is. He heard Brambletail, his father, calling out to him…

 _Please, stop the pain… stop the ringing… the pain… the ringing… I beg you, Starclan, please stop it…_


End file.
